Clue
by ValerieRichards
Summary: A Tracy sister. A brother dead. No father. Four older brothers and a mom treating the only girl in the family coldly. Then, a ghost shows up in the house and The adventure of a lifetime begins. Who is the murderer and why? What happened to the dad?
1. The Special Guest

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I only own the Tracy sister. Thunderbirds does not, unfortunately, belong to me. I will write any other characters that **do** belong to me.

Author's note: This story was kind of inspired by a dream I had while I was on vacation. Also, the Tracy sister's name will not be announced until towards the end of the story. For now, she will be called (rather rudely) girl and sometimes honey or kiddo.

Chapter 1: The Special Guest

I have/had five older brothers. Had being that one of my brothers, Virgil, died before I was born. He was 15 when he died and my dad had mysteriously disappeared that night too. My mom had been pregnant with me and almost miscarried me. The thing that saved me was my uncle, who'd pass away two years later, getting my mom to the hospital fast.

"Put this in the office" my oldest brother, Scott, coldly ordered me. I wasn't sure where my mom's office was because we had just moved back into the house where I was born. Ever since I was born, my mom and my brothers had been cold and repressive. Something that was caused by Virg's death.

"Okay" I said bluntly. I opened the door closest to where I'd been standing. I hadn't noticed this before, not even when we moved back. I entered a room; the walls were painted red, red curtains, and burnt red carpet. There was a desk sitting against the wall that the door was on. On the opposite side of the room was an unmade bed. I looked at the desk and moved the mouse. The screen flashed on revealing a half written report. I backed out of the room, Virgil's old room.

"Did you put it in the office" Scott asked. I shook my head and he grunted as he roughly took the letter from my hands. I saw my other older brothers Gordon, Alan, and John in the living room just staring at the walls. Mom was in the kitchen making lunch. I decided to retreat to my room. In my room, I suddenly heard mumbling from nowhere.

"Okay, who the hell are you" I asked looking around. The mumbling stopped and I spotted a teenage boy standing in the corner of my room. His eyes were wide and he was standing straight and rigid.

"Who are you" he asked demandingly. This boy was pale, see-through, and almost colorless. Oh! I forgot to tell you. I can see and talk to ghosts, but I'm not really like those _mediators_ in those sci-fi books. I can just see and talk to them. I _have_ punched some before, but in all fairness, they were getting on my nerves.

"Hey! I'm not some dead person standing in someone else's room" I retorted. Sometimes I can have a short temper; something I needed to cope with my family's bitterness towards me. You would have thought that Virg's death was my fault, which is not true because I wasn't even _born_ yet.

"Well……..um………good point" he said sighing in defeat. He walked around and sat on the end seat of my bed. I rolled my eyes.

"You think" I mumbled. I listened quietly for a second for my brothers and my mom. They were all in the living room or kitchen. Usually, my brothers and mom don't call me for a meal; they just let me eat whenever.

"My name's Virgil, Virgil Tracy" he introduced. I almost passed out from shock. I had only seen a picture of him once, but that was a picture of him when he was 5. He saw my face drain of color and cocked his eyebrows.

"Y-You're my older brother" I stammered. I introduced myself. Virgil looked at me closely. He circled around me and inspected my hair and eyes.

"So that means mom was pregnant with you when I died" he said. I almost wanted to cry, and I haven't cried since I was a baby. This teen standing in front of me was my brother, the brother that I've never known. I get a chance to get to know him, finally. I would probably be able to confide in him and talk to him about stuff that I couldn't talk to the others about.

"Mom says that you're going to school tomorrow and to get prepared. You already have all of the supplies, so you don't need to buy anything unless you want to do the _girly_ clothes shopping" Gordon told me bitterly. He had suddenly burst into my room with the others staring at me behind him. The others had strangely gotten closer to each other, but treated me like dirt, or close to it.

"Shut up……." I said calling him an unpleasant name. I stormed over to the door and was about to slam the door shut when he slapped me really hard. I stared at him. Although this wasn't the first time I had been hit; Alan had 'accidentally' hit me when he was 6; I stared at him with tears forming in my eyes. I slammed the door harder than ever. I sat down on my bed and began to cry, all of my stress and emotions stored up all of these years poured out.

"Why? Kid, I've never seen them this………this cold before" Virg said sitting beside me. He gently stroked my hair. A ghost can touch me or step right through me if they want to, it's them that decides, not me.

"I guess you haven't seen them for the past fifteen years" I told him through my sobs. It had been 15 years since my brother died and my family turned cold. He continued to stroke my forehead and mumble quietly.

"There's one job that I'm going to have and I **can't** fail at it" Virg said randomly. I looked up and my tear-stained face morphed into a confused one. What was he talking about?

* * *

Done with chapter 1! Please R&R!


	2. First Day at School

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I own Jake Mason and Carly Sampson.

Author's note: I'm not going to promise you that there'll be a cliffy, but I'll try.

Chapter 2: First Day at School

I stared at him for a couple of minutes before he answered my confused gaze. He was smiling a little bit and he still had an arm draped around me.

"My job is to be here to protect you and keep you safe as best as I can. I'll never really get to actually protect you like our other brothers _should_ be doing. Too bad they can't see me" he said. I gave him another confused glance.

"You saw them" I asked. He nodded and got up. He walked to my window and looked out into the daylight.

"I was waving at each of them at breakfast this morning and none of them flinched or reacted" he said. He then began to pace around the room. Then, I suddenly thought of something.

"Hey Virg. Do you want to come to school with me tomorrow? You're right around my age" I asked. Virgil agreed to come to school with me, but he said that he wasn't my age.

"It's kind of confusing, but when you die in a murder or something like that, your soul keeps aging and you get wiser. It's sort of like living, but then it's also not" he explained. It sounded a little complicated, but I got it and stored it in my head.

"So, you're 30" I asked him. He nodded. I shrugged it off and got something to eat. I brought it back to my room and I talked to _my brother_ while I ate. I learned a lot about him and what he was like when he was alive. The next morning, I got up and got ready for school.

"Virg! Time for school" I yelled just loud enough for Virg to hear. He popped out of nowhere scaring me half to death. I gasped and he started to laugh. I rolled my eyes and got on the bus. I sat down in the back seat and so did he, right through me. It was like jumping into a lake in the middle of Antarctica. I shivered a little bit.

"Excuse me, can I sit here" a boy my age asked. I nodded and made room for him. Virgil watched in interest. The boy nervously tapped his legs.

"What's wrong" I asked curiously. The boy looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry, I get a little nervous when I meet someone new" he said. I blushed a little bit, but not enough for the boy to see it. I introduced myself and he asked if I was new.

"Yeah, how can you tell" I laughed. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, you could've gone to my school, but moved to a different neighborhood. My name's Jacob Mason, but call me Jake or Jay, it doesn't matter which" he said. When we got to school, Jake took me to all of my classes, brought me to my locker (which was conveniently located right next to his), and informed me about all the students and faculty. He looked right through Virg which meant he couldn't see him at all.

"See you later" I said as he got off the bus. He waved and went into his house. I got off the bus and went into my house. I saw my mom in the kitchen cooking something. I went straight into my room and threw my bag down on the floor.

"Need help with that science homework" Virg asked. Apparently, Virgil had been an excellent science student and got top marks in the class. My talent: being a detective.

"Yes please. Our teacher was less helpful than arrows pointing you to a wall" I said. Virgil chuckled and guided me through the questions and how to answer them. He then looked at his watch.

"Look, I got to go check something out. I'll be back as soon as I can" he said. He waved goodbye and disappeared. I shrugged my shoulders and put my homework away. My brothers came in and I waited for each of them to go into their rooms.

"Mom, I'm going to bring my dinner to my room" I said as I went into the room. I sat down to wait for her in the living room and she came out of the kitchen holding a frying pan.

"I'M NOT DONE YET! WHAT? DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WAIT ON YOU HAND AND FOOT? YOU HAVE TO WAIT" she yelled at me. I don't know what I said. I didn't say she had to make dinner fast or anything, I just said that I was going to take it up to my room.

"I **am** waiting and I **don't** expect you to wait on me hand and foot mom. I just said that I was going to take my food up to my room" I said. My mom was getting closer and closer to me by the second. If my family had something in their hands and wanted to hit me, they would hit me with whatever was in their hands.

"AND YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT FOR THAT" my mom shouted. She was almost on me and swung at me. I ducked and launched out of the chair. She growled. I was half way across the living room when the frying pan connected with the corner of my head. I fell to the floor, but managed to stay conscious. I crawled towards my room and the frying pan kept hitting me. My mom hit me in the legs, the arms, the chest, and attempted to get at my head again.

"Leave me alone" I mumbled. She got me in the head again and I somehow managed to shut the door and lock it. My mom's frying pan hit the door a couple of times before she went back into the kitchen. It was silent out in the hallway and I crawled to my bed. That was the _**worst**_……..b-b-beating……..I've ever had. I'm beginning to think my mom **doesn't** love me; I had always thought she did and tried to believe that ever time I was hurt or degraded. I curled up into a ball.

"I'm back" Virgil called appearing in my room. He looked around for me, but didn't see my on the floor. I was bleeding on my head and on my arm. I had plenty of bruises that I had to hide under my sweatshirt. Virgil walked around my bed and gasped as he saw me.

"Homeis'roundthebend" I mumbled. I have a tendency to make no sense what so ever if I'm on the brink of unconsciousness. Virgil ran and put my head on his lap. He gently caressed my forehead and began to cry. I blacked out after that._**

* * *

Scott's POV:**_

I waited until I heard my mom go back into the kitchen and then opened my door. I slowly peered around it. I miss Virg a lot since he died and moving back into the old house has brought me a little bit deeper into the depression I've had since Virg died. What I heard kind of brought me back into reality.

"Homeis'roundthebend" I barely heard my little sister mumble through her door. She had been attacked by my mom. Why? I don't know. All of us, my younger brothers and my mom, had been cold to her for some reason. I treated her badly; _I_ hurt her for no apparent reason. I tried to get into her room, but she locked it.

"Screw the builder" I mumbled under my breath. I got my old lock pick out and picked the lock. My sister was lying on the floor. I gently picked my sister up and laid her on the bed. When dinner was over, I made a plate for her and brought it to her room. Then, I went back to my room. I could have sworn that I felt Virg smirking at me._**

* * *

Virgil's POV:**_

I saw Scott come in with a plate of food and put it on her desk. He also put eating utensils on the desk and stared at her unconscious form for a minute or two before leaving. Scott stopped short and listened for a minute and then closed the door. I then turned and sat next to the kid on her bed. She was still bleeding from……well, I don't know what.

"Ugh! Virg? What happened" she asked groaning. That was a good question. I smiled down at her, _my_ sister. I had always wanted a sister and I finally got one. There's only one problem: I'm dead. I died in car crash with my best friend Carly; who passed over to the other side a long, _long_ time ago; and my dad. I haven't seen my dad for while, but I know he hasn't passed over yet.

"I don't know. I just saw you go unconscious" I said. She rolled her eyes and looked up. Her eyes met the plate of food and she raised her eyebrows.

"Mom hit me a couple of times with a frying pan. Who brought me the food" she asked. What? _Mom_ hit her with a _frying pan_? Mom _hit_ her with a frying pan? Something was a little suspicious about my mom.

"Scott brought you the food" she laughed thinking I was joking "Seriously, I think our brother had some common sense knocked into him or something. Why did mom hit you".

"Mom was mad because she _thought_ that I wanted her to _cook_ faster and I wanted her to wait on me hand and foot" she told me. Something was definitely wrong. The mom _I_ knew was _nothing_ like that. But something happened with that fight she had with dad the morning of the crash…….

"That doesn't sound right, mom wasn't like that before I died" I said. I paced around the room and she stared at me curiously.

"If you don't mind me asking……how did you die" she asked. I stopped and smiled a little at her. I could see a little bit of myself in her; curious in new things and even old.

"Our car went into a ditch; me, dad, and my friend Carly's car. The brakes had been tampered with" I explained. I told her what happened before and after the crash. Now that I think of it, there's a big hole in it.

"Was anyone outside that could've tampered with the brakes" my sister asked. I thought about it. My mom was out getting the newspaper and talking to our neighbor, then, my dad went out and got in the car with me and Carly right behind him. I told her who was outside and she smirked evilly.

"What are you going to do" I asked. At that time, I didn't know about the dejecting thing that was tearing her apart. She smirked at me.

"Investigate your death" she said. I flinched at the word death. It was hard to believe that it had been fifteen years since I took a breath. She got up and walked out of the room. I followed her into my old room. It was how I left it: my bed was still a mess; there was probably a decaying sandwich under the bed now; and my English report was still half done.

"Okay, I guess. I'm here if you have any questions. Oh! You don't want to go under there, there's an old sandwich under there" I told her. She looked at me with raised eyebrows and I raised my hands._**

* * *

A couple of months later:**_

My sister had gotten a whole bunch of articles and information on my death. She was going through them as best as she could. My "_mom_" had just beaten her again, except it was with a pot this time. Jake was meeting my sister today to help her and she didn't want him to see the bruises.

"Hey. Aren't you hot" Jake asked. She smiled, but didn't answer. She reached up and pushed a strand of blond hair out of her face and her sleeve fell down revealing the bruise. The button had come undone without my sister realizing it. Jake gasped in horror when he saw it.

"I…….um……it….." she said. Jake gently took her arm and checked it out. He looked at her questioningly. She turned away and looked at the wall. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"How'd this happen" he asked "And don't tell me it was because you fell and got hurt or something". That guy was on top of his game! He was smart!

* * *

Done with chapter 2 finally! Please R&R!


End file.
